outsidethedeathlyhallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Burcarvi
Jessica Burcarvi was an Auror for the Ministry, until Voldemort's takeover caused her to go into hiding. Physical appearance Jessica is a short oriental woman. She's not quite pretty, with a slightly masculine tint to her face, but she might have been called handsome, and she's certainly striking, with blue eyes that provide a startling contrast to her other features, and a killer figure. Regardless something about her attitude gives her tons of sex appeal. Personality Jessica generally portrays herself as a wiseass who doesn’t take anything seriously but carries buried survivors guilt from the first war. On some deep subconscious level she resents magic taking her away from her family. Although she makes an effort to keep in touch her relationship with her brothers is not the unshakeable bond that made her feel so invincible during her youth. Exceptionally loyal, the essence of Jessica is that while her auror’s training has taught her to withdraw – she will never give up! She’s also keen to keep in touch with her muggle heritage and her house looks fairly normal. She’s keen to prove muggle stuff is useful and valid. Loves 80s rock. Relationships *'Safria Penn', schoolfriend Biography Hogwarts Years Jessica Burcarvi was placed in Gryffindor with barely any hesitation on the part of the sorting hat. Originally when she was told she had to go to some boarding school away from her family Jessica Burcarvi pitched a fit and when she first arrived at Hogwarts she missed her brothers something rotten. However gradually she befriended Safria and became determined to stay because Slytherins said she should go home. As the war started up Jessica became aware of how she was considered and this drove her to consistently try proving that she and other things from the muggle world (like karate) were worthwhile. She worked tremendously hard to get the grades to become an auror intending to fight in the war as soon as she finished school. At the Ministry When the war ended before she graduated Jessica was disappointed and bitter. Not knowing what else to do she still joined the aurors, and threw herself into the work. The department started taking bets on whether the new recruit was going to be really good in a year or really dead, until one of them stepped in as a mentor and straightened her out. With their help she managed to put the war and other events more or less behind her and become a productive member of the aurors. On the Run When the ministry fell Jessica was right in the thick of it, and unable to stop the death eaters taking over. She would have liked to save Scrimgeour but it was far too late for that, she did however manage to get civilians Meghan Viridian and Omaron Townsend from the building, with the help of Finn McCool and Conscreor. Now she's had to leave her job but "On the Run" is not an accurate description, Jessica fully intends to fight back...she's just not quite sure how yet. Magical Abilities and Skills Jessica knows some of the more impressive and complicated spells, such as the Patronus and Fidelius charms. She’s exceptional at DADA. She also knows Karate and some boxing. Trivia *Because of her muggle background and more mundane combat training Jessica does not fight her wizard duels in a particularly conventional fashion and when playing for keeps or during training sessions is keen to mix magic with physical defense to produce tactics her enemies don't expect. *Jessica's Patronus takes the form of a .Chinese Fireball, the memory she uses to create it is tied up with her familly, who lived above her mother's restaurant "The Golden Dragon" for years. Some of them still do, but she Andrew and Lee have moved out. *Her chinese zodiac sign may be the rabbit, but she's got the personality of a Fire Tiger *When Jessica smells a love potion she smells leather, engine grease and cinnamon *Placing Jessica's hair in a polyjuice potion will turn the mixture a dark sinful purple. Category:Gryffindors Category:Muggleborns Category:Outlaws Category:34 years old Category:Characters